


[SEED&D][AK]训猫高手

by AMithen



Series: [SEED&D][AK]种命后发情猫猫记录 [3]
Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: AK, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, PWP, 捆绑, 放置play, 种命后, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 阿斯兰的一点报复。
Relationships: Kira Yamato/Athrun Zala
Series: [SEED&D][AK]种命后发情猫猫记录 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084664
Kudos: 3





	[SEED&D][AK]训猫高手

阿斯兰看着平板，慢条斯理地处理着既不紧急也不重要的文件。早已可以下班放假的他依然享受着办公时间。  
然而一侧传来的隐晦细碎的杂音却没有那么轻松愉快了。  
阿斯兰写下最后一个字，佯怒地轻轻皱起眉头，终于正视了旁边的紫眸。  
“就不能再等一等吗，基拉？”他用着熟悉的无奈语气问道，无视了眼前人无法正常回答的事实。  
只见基拉眨着亮晶晶的双眼，红色的口球塞在嘴里让他只能轻轻地摇头以作回答。他的双手被皮带反绑在椅背，双腿也被铐到了椅腿上。外套仍挂在身上，但胸口大敞着，底衫也被推到了锁骨的位置，大片白皙的皮肤铺上一层薄汗，泛着微光；胸前深色的两点在黑色夹子的挟持下显得楚楚可怜，两个夹柄上垂挂着与胀大的乳头一般大小的铃铛，随着颤巍巍的身体摆动发出些许响声。裤子褪到膝盖，浅浅的阴毛丛中性器傲然挺立，因为充血而涨成赤色，从马眼深入的金属棒堵住了一切想要喷薄而出的欲望，只留下不锈钢珠子露在外头，紧贴龟头火热的皮肤，折射着晃眼的灯光。纤细的大腿内侧紧绷得颤动，看不见的深处似乎有什么在嗡嗡作响。  
阿斯兰满意地看着自己的杰作，抬手拨开了垂落下来的棕发，没忍住亲了亲布满红晕的脸颊。  
“但是啊，”他收回目光，点开了下一份文件，“还有一点还没做完。”  
难受的呜咽伴随着哀求的视线投去，阿斯兰却像没注意到一样看起了文件。  
微弱的电流不规律地从夹子传到硬得像小石子的乳尖，麻痒和刺痛让皮肤泛起疙瘩；强行进入身体深处的物件将内壁撑得满满的，每分每毫的震动都完美传递到肌肉与腺体，酸胀与酥软在会阴和尾椎蓄出一汪快感的潮水，沿着神经往各处淌泄。  
一开始基拉还有余裕去注意阿斯兰的动向，并试图引起他的注意；但他很快就明白了阿斯兰是铁了心不理他，而持续不断的刺激与无法宣泄的前端渐渐让他失了方寸，他却连求饶的话都说不出来，唾液从无法完全闭合的嘴角流下去。  
这是阿斯兰处理的第几份文件，他已经数不过来了。氤氲的目光和哽咽也不被回应，徒留他困在汗水和欲潮之中。  
恍惚之际，阿斯兰空闲的左手自然又精准地搭到了那根裸露的阴茎上，收获了他颤抖的抽噎和细密的铃声。  
“乖，基拉，乖。”阿斯兰亲昵又温柔地安慰着，手代替了没有关注基拉的双眼，仔细地关照着他。  
宽大的手掌能完全环绕柱体，落到根部，揉弄双球，又紧缠着朝上撸去。熟稔的动作和力道本应让基拉感到快乐和舒爽，但堵塞的铃口却无法吐出任何欢愉，反复的刺激只是让茎体更加胀红，薄薄的皮肤似乎被磨破一般生疼。射精的欲望驱使身体主动靠近和配合作乱的手，但一直无法释放的钝痛让他更想逃离，被束缚住的身体却无法做到，拉锯之间清脆的铃声将他的大脑扰得更乱成浆糊。  
“很难受吗？”  
耳边的声音模糊得有些遥远，基拉下意识地摇头，然后他才像理解了这句话的含义一般点了点头。  
“究竟是怎样呢？不说清楚我很难办啊。”基拉能感受到那绿色的双眸终于落到了自己身上。“还是说，是这里也想要了吗？”  
阿斯兰用着一如既往，甚至更胜以往的柔和语调问道，但又强硬得不等基拉的回答——尽管他也无法好好地回答——就擅自将手探进两腿之间。  
敏感炽热的大腿内侧被宽厚的掌心抚过又是一阵颤抖。  
阿斯兰留恋地捕捉着基拉的反应，再往深处探去，握住震动棒根部推了一下开关。  
基拉惊醒一般瞪大双眼，他只觉得突然之间体内的震动更为猛烈，似乎要让他的骨头也跟着共振起来。他战栗着想要蜷起身子，动作之大让椅子与地板刮擦出钝响。  
“没关系，马上就让你舒服。”阿斯兰坚定的目光和声音带来一些安慰，基拉哽咽着，像看到救命稻草一样看着他。  
然而他的手更坚定地将震动棒塞得更深一分，听到他近乎痛苦的叫声，再猛然往外一抽。突如其来的空虚让他下意识裹紧了卡在穴口的玩具头部。然后又被狠狠地贯穿。每次抽插都准确地碾压过凸起的腺体，狂风骤雨般的快感拍打在脆弱的神经上，始终找不到出口的欲潮快将基拉逼疯了。  
基拉发出了受伤野兽般的模糊吼叫，身体像断线娃娃似的突然瘫软下来，头朝后仰，双目无神地看着天花板，晶莹的泪光从眼角滑下。  
阿斯兰怜爱地舔去他悬在下巴上不知是汗水泪水还是口水的液体，呢喃道：“只用后面就高潮了吗。”他带着三分歉意七分兴奋，飞快地解开了那些束缚物，将基拉抱到了办公桌上。基拉任由他摆弄，双臂和脑袋软软地挂在阿斯兰的肩膀上。  
后脑勺上的扣子也被解开了，但他没有说话的力气和欲望，而阿斯兰也接力般贴上了他的唇。  
震动棒被抽出，另一根粗大棒状物抵在了穴口。唇角厮磨间阿斯兰似乎问了他什么，在深沉的翠绿色眸光下他朦朦胧胧地点着头。下一刻，炽热的茎体一口气刺入身体最深处。  
刚刚干高潮过一次的肠道又湿又热，敏感得一点点刺激就抖动着绞紧。而仍然被照顾到的前列腺滔滔不绝地释放洪流。  
胸前的铃铛杂乱地甩动，基拉的喘气与呻吟也没有比之清醒收敛。每一点快感都在无法射精和过度使用之下变质，先甜后苦接踵而至的折磨将他的身心都推到了极限。  
阿斯兰的手不知有意还是无意碰到了他胀红的阴茎，轻轻地抚摸就疼得颤抖的柱体显得可怜兮兮。  
在他痛苦的啜泣声里，体内的东西似乎也胀大了几分，抽插得更快速有力。同时一只手覆在他饱满的阴茎头上，指尖旋弄着外部的不锈钢珠，一点一点地朝外松动。  
随着阿斯兰最后一次插入，灼热的精液灌满了狭窄的壁道。而基拉终于如愿以偿，欲望断断续续地喷薄到二人之间。  
基拉将脑袋靠着阿斯兰的侧颈，想要狠狠地咬一口却不被脱力的身体允许，最后迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐  
> PS：不要挑战加班的A的底线


End file.
